


Subject to approval

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, implied support spoilers, mention of canon typical injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want?”, Leo asks Niles one afternoon.</p>
<p>Maybe this helps them, Leo thinks, to find out whatever is between them. Normally he could figure out what Niles needed, new clothes or a repaired bow, maybe even some medicine when he was feeling ill. But he never asked what he desired, whether he needed something luxurious. It was stupid to think that, after all he was a simple retainer (and yet so much more), and even more stupid to actually ask him. Niles makes sure that he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject to approval

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, please suffer together with me and this ship. No spoiler for the story because I couldn't decide on the setting/point in time, not to mention that I have only played conquest so far. It's before Corrin is allowed to leave their castle though. I wanted to write something along the lines of "how do they react to the other one's touch" or "are they comfortable enough around each other that a simply touch is nothing but at the same times leaves them yearning for more". It's not exactly that but I hope you like it nevertheless!

Leo knows that archers aren't physically weak, that they need strength to aim and pull back the string of their bow, but sometimes he tended to forget. He remembers now though, with Niles arm wrapped around his torso, the only action preventing him from falling down the row of stairs.

  
“Are you okay, milord?”, Niles wants to know, stepping back and pulling him along in the process, away from the at firs glance rather harmless looking life-threatening possibility.

 

“Yes”, is all he answers, doesn't even mind that the arm is lingering longer than necessary.

 

“You should watch where you're going”, Niles says, doesn't really sound mad or concerned, but Leo is more worried that he himself doesn't mind.

 

“I will”, he promises and so Niles lets got even though both of them knew it wouldn't be the last time.

 

It wasn't the first time either, Leo thinks, remembering the first month of their new relationship as prince and retainer. Remembers how Niles was reluctant to touch him, only doing what he was required to do. Until Leo had been immersed in a book, missing the first step of stairs and Niles' grip at his shirt saved him from falling. It had been clumsier, Niles pulling him away in the last second and tumbling back, hitting the floor with Leo on top of him, cursing.

 

Leo hadn't thanked him back then, too embarrassed about it.

  
There is no apology now as well, but only because Niles knows how thankful his liege is. Or might be. This normally doesn't stop Niles from teasing him though. But when Leo walks down the flight of stairs to retrieve his book, no taunt follows and when he looks back, Niles is gone.

 

Leo will probably never get used to this.

 

*

 

“Milord? You seem distracted”, Niles mentions that night, “perhaps you hit your pretty head after all?”

 

“Don't be ridiculous.”

 

There is no bite behind his words, maybe a bit tiredness though – Leo had been up early to read and still intended to do that in order to perfect another magic spell tomorrow. But all his mind could focus on was the warmth as if the touch of Niles' arm is still lingering. It was a recurring thought nowadays, that it must be pleasant to have Niles in bed with him during cold nights, how nice his back and his shoulders look when he uses his bow. And how comfortable he actually feels whenever Niles throws his arm around him.

 

“Lord Leo?”

 

The Nohrian prince sighs upon hearing the slight concern in the other one's voice. He must have spaced out for a moment, even though this was never something which bothered Niles too much before. There is always a first time, apparently.

 

“Go to sleep, Niles”, he simply tells him, ignoring how it looked like the other one was reaching out for him, as if he wanted to rest a comforting hand on his shoulder; his retainer has his arms crossed in front of his chest instead, as if he needed to remind himself not to do such thing.

 

“On your command. For your information, Odin will come to wake you up tomorrow morning. I will be on a mission.”

 

Maybe he was being too obedient, but somehow Leo couldn't bring himself to doubt his intentions. It's been a long day for both of them and when he mentions the mission, Leo recalls how busy Xander is at the moment, managing too much at once and yet not enough.

 

“Yes, do so... And Niles?”

 

“Yes, milord Leo?”

 

Leo opens his mouth to speak, but then shakes his head, as if the thought was too stupid to phrase, a waste of time. Foolish even, as far as he can judge his own hopes.  
  


“No, its nothing. Good night.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Leo almost told him to stay.

From his expression he assumes that Niles suspected it and so he wonders why he didn't push the topic. Use it as an opportunity to tease him a bit, even if it's just something small as causing him to admit it. He is probably glad to escape such a potential task. And yet it doesn't explain why Niles looked almost disappointed. Maybe it had been his imagination. His own doubt causes Leo to click with his tongue – Niles had shown his loyalty more than once, there was no need to think ill of him.

With a deep sigh, he moves to his bed and pulls the blanket over is head.

He is getting a headache from all this thinking.

 

* * *

  
  


Odin is loud when he wakes him up, but somehow he is quieter than usual. It should be seen as a gift but it makes Leo uncomfortable. He assumes that he is simply sullen because it was not him but Niles who accompanied Selena and Laslow on the mission. This doesn't seem to be the reason though.

 

“Well you see”, the retainer starts when Leo addresses his mood, looking out of the window, “I have a weird feeling. You may call it intuition, sixth sense. Darkness calling out to me”

Leo furrows his brow.

 

“Anyway, I may recommend that you stay inside today. Read a book, perhaps. Not that I want to order you around.”

 

“Don't worry, I actually did intend to read today.”

 

A lie. But Odin seems relieved and that in itself is strange again. Pointing it out isn't helping him though.

 

“I'll gladly read out loud for you, milord.”

 

“I have to pass.”

 

The last time he gave in and allowed his retainer to do that, Odin changed the story while reading because he was upset about the antagonist's death. A misunderstood hero, he had called him and while Leo certainly understood where he had been coming from, it was still a history book which couldn't be rewritten – even though it had been amusing to listen to.

 

“I bet you would let Niles do it.”

 

It's a sudden remark, muttered under his breath which throws Leo off-guard.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Oh, I'm sorry. It's nothing. May I help you getting dressed?”

  
Since Leo doesn't plan to pay the trainings field a visit, there is no reason to wear an armour which requires help in case he gets impatient. And Due to his promise there is no need but to dress in simply clothes either. Still, Leo thinks that a nice shirt and a vest might satisfy his need to help.

(And maybe he doesn't want to hear from Odin that he would allow Niles helping him dress so that he can touch him.)

 

* * *

 

  
Three days later, Elise informs him that their retainers are back.

 

She looks tired from patching Selena as well as Laslow up and healing Niles' wounds. It's not her duty, yet she told Xander that it would be good practise for her – in reality she is scared that they lose their retainer because the castle's healer don't deem them important enough to give their best.

  
(They were a wealthy family, but even staffs had their price.)

  
Leo simply nods, thanking her for her efforts before he is walking to Niles' room. He is astonishingly calm about it, as if he could stall enough time to delay his visit until Niles isn't covered in bandages which are showing Leo how easy it is to die.

 

“What's with that face, milord?”, Niles smiles when Leo enters his room and sees him sitting by the window

  
The blond hates himself for showing the short moment of relief as soon as he sees that there are no major injuries, though it doesn't stop him from looking closer. Niles allows the hands on his skin nevertheless, trailing over the white fabric along his chest and back to make sure that nothing is bleeding. Leo is glad that he doesn't comment on it.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Well, apart from missing an eye”, he starts to joke, earning a glare neither expected from Leo, causing Niles to clear his throat, “I still have one eye to see and my arms on my body, so yeah, nothing to worry over.”

 

Leo nods approvingly, before a second thing comes to his mind.

  
“Did you find what you were looking for?”

 

It should have been his first question, if they had fulfilled their duty and he might have felt ashamed to ignore it in face of his retainers well-being. But when Leo looks at Niles, he can't help but to forgive himself – it's still a surprise that he trusts someone that much.

 

“You mean the sorcerer? Yeah, unfortunately he was already dead. Someone took great care in preventing him from talking. A pity that they didn't leave anything for us. He seemed fun to play around with.”

  
He doesn't sound bothered and as far as Leo knows him, he isn't, never cares about a mission gone differently. At least when they are still alive. And this is what worries Leo recently – Niles is supposed to give his life for him and he isn't sure if he can live with this arrangement.

 

(Without him)

 

* * *

  
  


“Is something wrong?”

 

A few days have passed since their retainers were back and merely a few hours after they've been answering to Garon's questions about their failed mission. It had been exhausting as far as Leo had heard from Elise. She was the only one allowed to listen because none of her retainers were on trial. Yet Leo knows that this is not the reason. Any day they leave the throne room alive is a good day. So he can't help but to enquire about his silence.

  
“Maybe. Maybe not. Regardless, I'm not supposed to unbosom myself to you, lord Leo.”

 

Ah, there is it again, Niles thinks, the expression Leo makes when someone is withholding information from him; a raised eyebrow and the words “try me” written across his face, challenging him. Niles knows that he will lose sooner than later and gives in.

 

“I was talking with Camilla”, he starts, arms crossed in front of his chest.

  
He looks reluctant to continue, but it gives Leo more questions than answer.

 

_When?_

_Why?_

_Are you okay?_

 

He doesn't voice any of them, seems unfazed instead.

 

“And?”

  
“And she explained that you don't share the same mother... how difficult it was growing up in the castle, always in the middle of politics.”

 

Niles sounds hesitant, as if he feared to say the wrong thing. Leo doesn't like it. He hates how the other one seems bothered by his past when his own one was harder, leading him to beg for his death. Hates how he can't even tell Niles not to think about it because he himself never forgets. How he feels like there is more but can't bring himself to ask again because the reply might be worse than the lump which formed in his throat. It's difficult to keep his voice from shaking.

 

“I see. Is that all?”

 

“You never told us.” _Me_ , is what his expressions screams and it's the first time that there is something resembling an accusation.

  
“I didn't think it would matter”, Leo simply says, adding, with a hint of insecurity he tries to cover with an air of authority, “Does it change anything?”

 

“No, obviously not.”

  
Despite of the assurance, the truth in his words, Niles' shoulders still look tense. It's an unfamiliar sight, after all Niles is the one who looks the most relaxed from all of them, sometimes even more casual than he should be.

 

“Fine.”

 

There is an awkward pause which is thankfully interrupted by Odin. Blissfully unaware Odin who starts talking about a mission Garon sends them on, this time the three of them; Laslow and Selena are back on their feet and it had an obvious effect on his mood, Leo realises.

 

“I'll get everything ready, milord, so that we can embark on this mission as soon as the sun greets us.”

 

As suddenly as Odin came he is gone. He's leaving no time for any embarrassment as Niles sighs and tells Leo that he will follow the other retainer and watch out to prevent any mistake. Leo smiles fondly – this is familiar behaviour he can deal with. That's why his next sentence might be a risk, but it's worth taking,

  
“Niles? Let me tell you about mother later.”

 

Especially when he sees an amused smile on the other one's lips

 

“I'd be a pleasure.”

 

* * *

  
  


Lately, despite of their talking, there was a kind of silence between them Leo isn't used to. It reminds him of the first few weeks since Niles had become his retainer, but the touches and glances betray the feeling of distance and wariness. Odin was quiet as well, but Leo suspected it had to do with Selena and Laslow who remained rather silent these past days – something must have occurred he hadn't been aware of.

(One day he needs to ask them why he seems to mirror their emotions.)

  
“What do you want?”, Leo asks Niles one afternoon.

  
Maybe this helps them, Leo thinks, to find out whatever is between them. Normally he could figure out what Niles needed, new clothes or a repaired bow, maybe even some medicine when he was feeling ill. But he never asked what he desired, whether he needed something luxurious. It was stupid to think that, after all he was a simple retainer (and yet so much more), and even more stupid to actually ask him. Niles makes sure that he knows it.

 

“Such a gracious offer. Is this what you ask your retainers as an act of mercy before you lure them to death? A last meal?”

 

Niles smirks, but he drops the expression as soon as Leo demands to hear the truth, a simple request without annoyance or anger. Honesty is something Niles is used to, coming from Leo at least, but it doesn't fail to surprise him in this moment.

  
“What do you want to hear? I can whisper it in your ear if you want to.”

  
Leo looks unamused. Niles sighs. Apparently it's not the right time to tiptoe around the topic, to hide behind his sharp tongue. So he steps closer, unsure where to start, before the words fall from his lips.

 

“I want to take you by the collar, pulling you closer and kiss you. I want to take your hand in mine. Want to hear you whimper against my lips when I press you against the mattress. Wouldn't mind hearing you moan. And...”

  
“And?”

 

He doesn't want to say it, can't, but Leo looks at him, the stern expression melting and turning into a curious one; he doesn't seem bothered by Niles fantasies and he has no idea how to deal with that.

  
“I want the permission to love you.”

  
Exhaling a deep breath he hadn't known he had been holding, Leo mulls over the words, what they seem to mean, very well aware that it sets the other one's nerves on edge.

 

“That's a lot for someone who had a death wish once.”

  
“Even more so for a simple retainer. I'm well aware of that, milord. Are you going to use this opportunity and laugh in my face? I wouldn't blame you, I'd certainly take any chance like this in your stead.”

  
Leo can't read him, unable to look past the smug grin one Niles' face and it frustrates him.

  
“I never said that this was necessary.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Niles seems certainly surprised, but he doesn't allow the mask to fall, arms still crossed in front of his chest. And Leo doesn't know where they are standing, what it means for the two of them – he has to make sure that this is not some act.

  
“I did not ask you just to flatter me and boast my ego.”

 

“Could have fooled me”, he shrugs, his smirk more honest than the smile; Leo allows himself a slight blush on his cheeks out of embarrassment and a hint of frustration in this moment, but before Niles can throw in another comment which is already on the tip of his tongue, he makes up his mind.

(If Leo is being honest with himself, there isn't really much to think about in the first place. He made this decision long ago.)

  
“Permission granted.”

 

For a second Niles seems confused until he understand and his eyes widen; he wasn't prepared to hear such an answer, caught off-guard.

  
“Milord, don't humour me.”

 

“I'm not. I thought you know me better than that.”

  
Leo is aware of the fact that Niles won't do the next step. He can't tell why, whether it is out of fear to overstep any boundaries (he almost laughs because this is Niles who provokes other without caring) or out of respect. But Leo knows that as soon as he does the first step, Niles will follow him. There is the fear again that he just does so because he is obliged to do whatever Leo wants, but when he finally kisses him, he feels the other one press closer.

And so Leo pulls away.

For a second, Niles looks confused. But when his liege doesn't cross his arms in front of his chest and has a challenging smile on his lips, Niles steps closer, wrapping his arms around his waist, pushing him against the wall.

  
He really wanted this.

And Leo is kind enough to give him whatever he desires.

 

* * *

 

It's getting colder.

  
Leo moves closer to the body next to his, smiling a little when an arm is wrapped around his middle. It's different, not to protect him or save him from falling. He welcomes it nevertheless. And it's something he can get used to as well. He sighs, turning around and burying his face in Niles' chest. Unfortunately, it rouses the other one.

 

“Leo?”

 

Nile's voice his drowsy, almost eliciting the other one a laughter; Leo enjoys it when there is no title but simply his name falling from the other one's lips.

 

“Go back to sleep.”

  
“Yes, milord.”

  
This time he does chuckle, before he wraps his arm around Niles – he isn't the only one who appreciate being hold.

  
(Even if Niles complains about the could feet pressed against his thigh.)

  
  


 


End file.
